Big things Change!
by PurpleSkittles22
Summary: My first fanfic! There is a new addition to the Cullens and they are still seeking out Victoria but there is a very sharp edge to it.There are new friends and new enimies.But they are turning out to be a big family in the end and only some will survive.
1. Meeting Hazel

Chapter 1

Edward's P.O.V

*sigh* Bella just kicked me out so that I could go hunting with Jasper and Emmet… I really wished she wouldn't send me out with them…I wish I had stayed.I can't get my mind off of her. "Edward chillax Belly willl be fine….!" Emmet smiled." Now start focusing because you just let two elks walk right by you."After he said that he went right after a huge grizzly patted my back and ran off into the woods.I sighed and went after a mountain lion.

…

After I had my filling with four elks and two mountain lions I told Emmet and Jasper I was heading nodded but they were bairly listening because Emmet was to busy attacking his fourth grizzly and Jasper was in the middle of sucking the living hell out of a mountain lion.I ran away and decided that I would take a stop through the the time I got there I didn't realize that someone was sitting smack dab in the middle of the meadow. It was a girl.I hid behind a tree which now I think was stupid because I can see from a far. "Hello….?" she asked a very high pitched voiced. Almost like Alice's she had curly hair like Bella's but her's was black and a bit had copper skin that glowed even when it was cloudy. She had purple eyes and small lips like Alice.I didn't realize she was looking at me untill she stood up. "Hi" she said.I tried reading her mind but nothing.I tried again but still nothing. "Um…Hi" I had a bag with her. " Hi my name is Hazel." She had a small happiness filling her violet purple eyes. She wasn't hitting on me like usual girls do. She seems to show no interest. I smiled back " My name is Edward." She smiled."Cool to meet you Edward." Then her face twisted."Er…may I ask you if you happen to know who Carlise is….?" She said confused.I didn't speak at first but then I realized anyone can know about Carlise he is a doctor for gods sakes. " Um…yes I do happen to know where he a fact I am his son." She looked pleased. "Finally" she mumbled. "May you show me where he is…?" She questioned. "Sure" She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed behind. She caught up with my pace which she was having trouble with and tripping a few times just like Bella. That made me chuckle thinking of her. I would help Hazel up because if I didn't it would seem pretty mean. " So….why do you need to speak to Carlise….?" As soon as I said that I wish I had taken it back. I was going to expect a ' it's none of your buisness' or something like instead she replied. " Well…my family died along with my friends infront of my eyes…." Her voice tears were at the rims of her eyes. But she still continued. " And my mom was a human and my dad was vampire so I became a half vampire." I was frozen shocked. Was this even possible….? Probably Carlise will know. " They told me if they ever died I would be able to be adopted by Carlise." I felt bad for her.I didn't know what to say. " I'm sorry for your lost….." I whispered to her. She wiped away her tears and said " No don't even bother apoligizing….have you ever heard the saying 'There are one hundred reasons to cry in life but there are one thousand reasons to smile'" She smiled. I didn't have anytime to speak bexause we were already there but I just smiled at her.I can't wait untill she meets Bella.


	2. Sweet,Sweet Relief!

Chapter 2. Sweet, Sweet Relief!

I hope you guyz liked my fist chapter….! I don't own Twilight and I never wish I did because I suck at making stories as great as Stephanioe Meyers….. !

Alice's P.O.V!

" I can't see anything Jasper and this is getting me very agrivated…" I whined.

"All I can see are stupid flickers….." I mumbled.

"Alice I can't do anything about it….."Jasper responded looking me into my eyes.

He was just as upset as I was.

"You know if I could do anything about it I would…" He said with a was sending me calm waves. "Thanks Jazzy" I said and pecked is cheek and gave him a sad smile.

~Flash Vision~

There was a copper skinned girl with long black curly hair a little bit longer then Bella's. But she was as small as me. She had beatiful violet purple was carrying a bag.

But that's not the point she was hugging Carlise and he was smiling and saying something but I couldn't here it.

~Flash Out of Vision~

"Alice..! Alice…!" Jasper was saying with an edge to his voice. He was shaking me lightly.

All I could do was smile then I burst through our room door and flew down the stairs.

A new adittion to the family! How exciting!

I burst open the outside door bouncing with excitement. When I saw her walking in the drive way with Edward.

She was look ing at the ground. But when she heard me squeal she looked up curiosly.

Once she saw that I was smiling she gave a warm smile in return. Once they made it to the steps.

I greeted her.

" Hi I'm Alice…what's your name…..?" I said.

"Hi Alice my name is Hazel. Cool name that happens to be my middle name…" She smiled back.

"Ehem" Edward interuptted. "Well Hazel I'll take you up to Carlise's office….." Edward said.

"Well nice meeting you" I said before she left. "You to" she said with a very kind smile.

I can't wait for her to meet Bella they seem like they could be best friends except this girl has a bit better fashion then Bella does.

Well I hope you guyz liked this chapter! Plz review…you don't have to if u don't want to no pressure


	3. New Friends!

Chapter 3

It's Christmas Eve! I am so excited and the day was gonna be long so I decided I would make my third chapter. I luve Christmas it is the second most best holiday next to my birthday! Any ways merry christmas and a Happy new year!

Carlise's P.O.V

Click!Click!Click!

Went a soft knock at the door.I looked up from my computer and stared at the door.

"Come in!" I said plainly.

I gave a wide smile.I can't believe it! "Hello Hazel!" I said with a warm smile.

"Oh my gosh…..Carlise hello!" She said giving me a hug. " I haven't seen you since I was a kid!"She smiled.

" I have so much to tell you…matter a fact I'll call Da-" She stopped in her mid sentence and her smile slowly turned into a frown. "Dad" She whispered and her head hung low.

"What happened to –" She cut me off and looked up her eyes looking glassy. "He died….they all died." She said pursing her purple eyes dark with sadness.

"Oh….Hazel I am very sorry" I said and gave her a hug and rubbed her arm tears fell silent.

She was always so attached to her Dad. She would run home from school and meet her Dads arms when she got to the used to hug his legs when she played hide and go seek.

"You can stay here Hazel"I said nodded. "I'll go get Alice to bring you to your room." She nodded with a frown and I left the room to go get Alice.

"Right here!" Alice turned around but still had dry ter streaks on her face but gave her a small smile.

"Come on Hazel I'll take you to your room." Alice said with a smile in her voice. Hazel gave a quick nod.

"Thanks Carlise" She whispered and gave me a sweet smile and then skipped behind to follow Alice.

….

Well I hoped you liked it! Plz Review! 3 Just click that blue button down there….

I

I

I

I

I

v

Merry Christmas!


	4. Meeting Bella

Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been writing for a while… I was working so hard on this chapter but I'm not sure if it is gonna be really good but I hope you enjoy…

Hazel's P.O.V

I skipped after Alice because she was going pretty fast down the hall like she was in a hurry to meet someone and I didn't want to slow her we finally made it down the hall we reached a pretty choclate brown room with a purple carpet. (AN: I'm not really sure if it would match but I like these colors together.)

"This an extra room we have but now I guess it's yours now!" Alice said.

"Thanks" I smiled. That was really kind of seem like very nice people."Also…." Alice continued. " I want you to meet someone…"She said with a smile. "You to would get along perfectly!"She said then bounced down the hall and left me there with a puzzled look.

I just shrugged it would be nice to meet some different people atleast I would get around and make new friends.

I put my bag on the bed and took out a picture of me and my Dad and looked at it for a while. I remember that day when we had a snow ball fight. I remember that day like it was just yesterday. It was a big snowball fight we had.I smiled at that memory and sighed then put it on the night stand next to my bed. " I sure do miss you Dad." I whispered while traced the frame lightly with my finger. I turned on my heels and got to work on my room.

Alice's P.O.V

I took Hazel up to her room and told her we were gonna meet someone which would be Bella of course! I was bouncing on the couch I heard "I sure do miss you Dad" that was Hazel's voice it sounded so sad.

I wonder what happened so I went up there to investigate only to see her placing a purple and brown sheet on her bed with brown conferters with purple pillows.

She put her clothes in the closet along with her towel then put her laptop and iPod on the nightstand along with her bathroom toiletries. Then she took put all her shoes and put them on the other side of the room.

After that she stuffed the nightstand drawers with I guess important things to her then her put a purple lamp on the night stand.

She looked around the room and was happy with her room which I thought wasn't much and she flopped on the bed.

"Knock,Knock" I sighed and got up slowly. "You ready to go" I bounced. "Sure" She said got her sweater on and followed me to the garage while putting her sweater on.

We climbed in to the Porshce Edward gave me to baby-sit Bella. "Nice car" She said.

"Thanks" I said. "What type of cars do you like…?" I asked her making small talk. "Ummm…a blue honda civic I've been saving up for it since I was 10 my mom didn't think I could do it but I didn't care." She smiled. " Well how much did you save so far…..?" I asked.

"About…um 359 dollars and 97 cents total" She said.

"Wow that's eems to be a lot of money to save since you were ten…" I said. "Yeah I guess so…" She sighed.

We finally arrived to Bella's house.

I am gonna get her a new car…

Bella's P.O.V

I hid my face under my pillow and was listening to the music Edward made for me on my Birthday and was humming along to it because this is the third time I heard it.

When Alice came bursting through my door into my room. She had a huge smile on her faceand I realized there was a girl behind her she looked pretty embarresed.

She had pretty glowing copper skin and purple eyes that looked like the perfect shade she also had dark black hair that was a bit longer then mine and she was as small as Alice.

I took out my head phone and Alice greeted us. "Bella this is Hazel" She said gesturing me to Hazel I'm assuming. "and Hazel this is Bella" She gestured me Hazel to me.

"Hello" Hazel smiled. "Hello" I replied."Nice to meet you" She said. "You too." I smiled.

She seemed to be pretty nice. "Now I'm gonna leave and leave you to to yourselves to hang out." Alice in a flash she left.

Hey do u like it so far well I hope u do I will update soon….! I have gotten a lot of ideas so far I hope u guyz will like them.

Plz review! Plz give me some ideas! Thx!

P.s I am writing another story plus check out my profile to….


	5. Jacob's Imprint

I am trying to update as soon as I can!

Hazel's P.O.V

After Alice left we were standing there for a few minutes of akward silence.

" Do you luve here alone…because it seems so empty?" I asked. Bella laughed lightly "No I live with my Dad"She said and looked up at me tiredly.

"Oh cool,…Were is he now because it's Saturday?" I asked confused. "He is in La Push he is fishing with Billy,…my best friends,Dad" Bella replied.

" I've always wanted to go to La Push…" I beamed. "Can we go?" I asked.

"That Hazel is a bad idea" Bella said as if it was like I was asking for trouble. I slouched and huffed. "Fine" I sighed. She smiled.

"What are your favorite things to do?" Bella asked me. "Hmmm….well I love music, reading, roller skating, and shopping" I replied. "Ugh! Another shop-a-holic" She mumbled.

I laughed and she joined in with me. I sat on the floor and hugged my legs to my chest.

"Do you want to-" Bella was cut off by some huge muscular hot tan guy jump in through her window he sort of smelt bad. (AN: Remember that she is a half vampire)I hid my face in my knees and hugged them closer.

" Jake, what the hell are you doing here!" Bella hollered and was jumping franticlly around the room. I looked up and he was looking at me.

"Jake! Jake!" Bella was waving her hands in his face. I looked into his black eyes and we just kept contact.

Bella's P.O.V

"Jake!Jake!Jake!Jake!" I was litterally screaming in his face but he wasn't paying any attention. I followed his gase and he was looking into Hazels eyes and she was looking into his.

"Hi,I'm Jacob" Jacob said gave a hand to Hazel and she took it nicely and stood up "Hi,I am Hazel" Hazel said just like Jacob did.

They just stood in that position for the longest time.

All of a sudden Alice walked in. "Ok Hazel let's…."She paused. "What the hell!Bella what's this mongrul doing here!" She said disgusted.

"I don't know." I said throwing my hands in the air. "He jumped in through the window then this happened…."I said pointing to them."They have been like this for 30 minutes."

"Bella…you do know that Jacob imprinted on Hazel,right?" Alice said. I froze in my position for a while…

"Really!" I asked. She nodded.

Finally Jacob found the person he has been looking for! I don't have to worry any more about Jacob becoming such a loner and die all alone. (AN: I don't know what loner means but what I mean for loner is lonely person just to let you know.)

I am so happy for him…I smiled knowing he was happy.

I smiled "Alice I think we should leave and let love take it's course."Alice nodded. "Ok…let's go to the new café in town."

" Alright…let's go" I said and smiled. This day just gets better and better.

Jacob's P.O.V

I really miss Bella … so much but I can't claim her mine because I didn't imprint on her. So that means there's someone else in this world that I am waiting for…but I don't want anyone alse I just want Bella.

After laying there waiting for the walls to crush me. I was not going to give Bella up that easy and I don't care about the dumb ass rules and the stupid boundary line I am going to see Bella.

I marched out of the room and walked pass my Dad.

"Where are you going ?" He asked. "I'm going to Bella's house…" I replied casually.

" Be back by 11 o'clock, ok?" He said sternlly. "Sure,sure" I said over my shoulder.

I hid behind a bush and stripped and tied the wire around my ankle and shorts then fased.

~Later at Bella's House~

I got my shorts on and walked to her window and looked up. I could tell the diffrences from the smells…the disgusting bloodsuckers smell , Bella's smell, and this very sweet black rasberry smell.

I shrugged it off like it mattered I was just here to see Bella that's all…

I jumped up on the tree and into her room…

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" Bella shreiked and was jumping up franticlly in front of my face. I just ignored her.

The sweet black rasberry was a bit stronger in her room…I looked around and I realized a beatiuful girl with glowing copper skin and long jet black hair that was in long curls sitting next to her.

She was looking up at me and I realized she had these gorgeous purple eyes that any girl could litterally die for. She stood up and she looked very pittete (AN: I don't really know how to spell pittete I'm not sure if I am right or wrong…)She had these cute lips in a perfect shape and looked so kissable and were a perfect light flush of pink.

I was ignoring Bella completely…she was jumping like a lunatic and waving her hands in my face.

I took one long stride and was standing in front of the beatiful girl that I have become to love.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" I said astonished at how she was so beatiful up close. I held my hand out to her and she took it gladly and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Hazel" She said just as voice sounded so warm and like music to my ears.

When our hands touched I felt these warm waves run through my body they felt so nice that I just held on to her hand…I guess she felt the same waves because she held my hand longer to.

We were standing in that position for a while looking into each others eyes.

She was now my world for ever and more…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter….:) I still have a person for Nessie and she still gets imprinted on by one of the Quilete guys….**

**Please Review…Please Please with a cherry on top please Review…**


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry I havn't been typing for a while…**** I was grounded from the computer for atleast two weeks…but I promise you I will write atleast 2 chapters every day so please don't be mad at me! I actually came up with more ideas for this story and I also am going to be creating another story based on the home videos it will be a blast! I can promise you that **

**So if you have any ideas what to do for the home viseos it would really help so see you guyz later…:p**

**Wait hold on…I acctually have a bone to pick with you guyz **** You aren't reviewing! Please Review I mean really you guyz have to review this story. I adore you guys but you really have to review please!**


End file.
